el encuentro
by soyundios
Summary: dos seres de una dimensión desconocida, llegan a la academia de louise, haciéndole creer que también son sus familiares. pero nadie se imagina sus verdaderas intenciones y el papel importante que louise tendra que desarrollar en la historia.(también esta saito) titulo temporal


**Hola este fic fue echo luego de que mientras revisaba un libro de guerra medieval y otro de ocultismo, exactamente en ese momento paso mi hermano con su celular y escuche el nombre de saito. Así que dije…**

 **-espera, que pasaría si combinara la guerra, el ocultismo y a Zero no tsukaima?- pues esta es la respuesta.**

 **Disfruten…**

 **prologo**.- _**El encuentro.**_

En algún lugar del multiverso.

Una guerra se llevaba a cabo, los grandes ejércitos luchaban fieramente, sin importarles nada más que matar a su

Enemigo.

Pero lo que más resalta de estos dos ejércitos, es que uno de ellos no es humano…

-amo, los humanos han logrado penetrar al castillo-

\- ¿Qué? ¡COMO ES POSIBLE! Unos seres tan débiles como ellos…

-parece que están recibiendo ayuda de las otras razas-

-Maldición… tengo que informarle a mi señor.

En otra sección del castillo

Un hombre descansaba sobre un trono, apoyado sobre si mano observando todo a su alrededor muy aburrido.

\- fuuu… que aburrido es esto, no me gusta esperar-

El hombre sentado vestía una túnica negra, con dos hombreras echas de plata, con adornos similares a plumas a los bordes, tenía los ojos verdes rasgados, su cabello era de color blanco y tenía un sello en la frente, (tapado por el pelo claro está) en sus manos tenia largas uñas de color negro, y a su lado se encontraba una guadaña de color negro que tenía una calavera en la parte superior y la hoja brillaba a la luz de la luna de un color plata. Ahora este hombre se encontraba muy aburrido, hasta que la puerta del salón se abre.

-¿?-

\- Amo larscifel, los humanos han logrado entrar al castillo y se dirigen para acá-

El hombre identificado como larscifel perecía no importarle mucho el aviso, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso

\- (Maldición esto se está complicando mucho) Mal´ganis (no se me ocurrió otro nombre así que le puse este) que ahí de los otros señores del caos?-

\- no hemos logrado hacer contacto con ellos, y los mensajeros que hemos enviado aún no han regresado… usted cree que…

\- no lo menciones Mal´ganis esos tontos nunca siguieron el plan y por eso acabaron así-

\- amo larscifell… eso quiere decir… -

\- así es… tenemos que huir-

\- pero mi señor… que ahí de ella-

\- ella es una humana… solo se acercó a mí para que cuando nosotros gobernáramos ella se salvara-

\- eso no es cierto amo, usted mismo lo vio… ello de verdad lo amaba-

\- tú lo dijiste Mal´ganis, amaba tiempo pasado-

\- bueno y ahora qué?-

\- nos vamos- en ese momento un gran círculo mágico los encerró a ambos y luego de unos segundo desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del multiverso.

Academia tristain (no recuerdo como se escribe espero y este bien)

Una joven mujer peli rosa y de estatura menor, acababa de invocar a su primer familiar o eso ella creía, cuando termino de recitar el conjuro una gran expolición se hizo presente, cubriendo de humo todo el patio de la academia, y mientras la visibilidad del lugar era Zero un círculo mágico apareció del cielo del cual cayeron dos hombres.

-maldición donde estamos-

-no lo sé, lo mejor será esperar a que todo este polvo desaparezca-

-¿Qué está pasando, dónde estoy?

Luego de que la gran cortina de humo y polvo desapareciera, todos pudieron observar a los tres personajes nuevos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y dónde estamos?

Fue la pregunta de Mal´ganis la cual nadie respondía.

-¿mm? ¿Disculpa quién eres muchacho?

_ Ah… pu… pues yo soy saíto-

\- Un gusto saito ¿me podrías decir dónde estamos?

\- pues yo también quiero saber eso-

\- ya veo…-

En eso la maga se acerca a ellos para poder aclarar las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

-oigan ustedes-

Esa palabra no le había gustado nada a Mal´ganis. ¿Ustedes? Se atrevió a decirle eso a su amo? Esta mocosa se va a enterar..

-Mira prime…

No pudo continuar porque fue silenciado por larscifel

-cálmate Mal´ganis no hay necesidad de alterarse… más bien… se le ofrece algo señorita…

-louise Françoise le blanc de la valliere- dijo louise un poco sonrojada por la forma en que el muchacho se lo dijo

-bien pues mi nombre es larscifell darkstorm y mi amigo de aquí se llama saito, y al otro que vez de mal humor se llama Mal´ganis-

-así que invoco tres familiares…

\- (¿familiares? Hmp parece que esta chica cree que nos invocó bueno le seguiré el juego de momento ya que parece interesante y no me aburriré)- luego de eso comenzaron a escuchar murmullos entre los otros jóvenes. Hasta que uno hablo

-digno de louise, invocar a tres plebeyos? Jajajaja

Al igual que ella los otros alumnos comenzaron a burlarse de ella y de ellos también

-Malditos mocosos los convertiré en cenizas-

-cálmate Mal´ganis no ahí porque alterarse, deja yo me encargo-

Mientras todos reían louise se sentía mal, todos se burlaban de ella, en el fondo ella quería llorar y decirles a todos que se callaran pero si lo hacia su sufriendo iba a ser peor, se iban a burlar de ella con más ganas, quería que esto acabara ya, quería regresar a su habitación y no salir de ahí, quería acabar con su vida.

-A callar inútiles-esto asombro a todos, incluso a Mal´ganis-ustedes osan burlarse de mí y esa pobre señorita-

-oye louise dile a este plebeyo que guarde silencio, como se atreve a hablarle así a un noble? –

-yo…- fue interrumpida por Mal´ganis.

-calla mujer… deja que el amo larscifel se haga cargo-

-hmp dicen ser nobles pero de ello no tienen nada-

En ese momento el profesor Colbert intervino.

-por favor cálmense, no quiero tener problemas, señorita louise por favor termine el ritual.

Luego de eso todo transcurrió tranquilo hasta la noche, donde luego de conocerse mejor louise comenzó a golpear a saito.

Eso es todo por ahora, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Es cierto aun no le he puesto título al fi casi que me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran uno, también si quieren que larscifel se el malo y trate de conquistar el reino? O quisieran que se quede al lado de louise y tome a saito como otro de sus súbditos y sea el quien se case con louise? díganmelo en los reviews gracias y de verdad espero haya sido de su agrado nos vemos


End file.
